The invention relates to a drive device for driving a brush element of an electric toothbrush. In addition, the invention relates to an electric toothbrush having such a drive device and to a method for operating such a drive device.
Various toothbrush head motive means have been proposed, providing, in general a limited range or fixed combination of linear or rotational oscillation or vibration. Accordingly, improvements are sought in driving the brush element of an electric toothbrush.